


The Game in which Parad Wins

by Mikurira



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Emu always win against him in every game they had played before. But not this one.





	The Game in which Parad Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by seerstella. Thankyou <3  
> English is not my native language, pardon me.

What, _the hell,_ just happened?

The last thing he remembered was Parad asking him to play some games when he got home. He forgot what game was that, really.

But seriously, though. Why it ended up like this?

 _He._  

_Sitting on Parad’s lap._

_And kissing him passionately._

Emu pulled his face from the Bugster after a few moments of long kissing. He tried to catch his own breath while thinking about what _the effing hell_ just happened between him and Parad. He had no idea. His thoughts were clouded.

Parad, who sat in front of him, just smiled at the smaller man while trying to fix Emu’s white crumpled coat. Honestly, Emu just looked so tired. His face was all messed up—his lips were swollen and red because of their kiss, and his eyes were teary and seducing, somehow, or that was what Parad thought.

“Are you okay, Emu? Are you sure you want... to go to the next level?” Parad’s hand caressing Emu’s cheeks gently. “You can quit now, if you want.”

“No...” Emu chuckled. He pushed Parad to the back couch. “ _I will clear this... with no continues..._ ” said Emu finally remembered what kind of game this was. Then, he kissed Parad before he was rolled to the side by the taller man.

“Okay, then, go on.” Parad kissed him once more and Emu was shivering beneath the Bugster’s body. He couldn't resist him anymore.

Well, Emu might always win against him in every video game they had played, but _this_ was the game where Parad would gain every victory. _This_ was the game he could control and dominate Emu completely.


End file.
